Macabra Satisfacción
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: En ese momento no supe qué hacer. Por mi cabeza, además de asimilar una por una aquellas imágenes que aún seguían presentes, rondaban dos sencillas y crueles palabras: era tarde. SasuNaru - Sakura POV S


**M**acabra **S**atisfacción

.

.

**.S**asu**N**aru **(couple)**

**S**aku**ra POV´S (friendship)**

.

.

.

**Resumen: **_**E**__n ese momento no supe qué hacer. Por mi cabeza, además de asimilar una por una aquellas imágenes que aún seguían presentes, rondaban dos sencillas y crueles palabras: era tarde._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-san. **

**Notas de la autora: **En primer lugar, disculpen las molestias al no poder subir aún la continuación de Extraña Sensación, pero debido a un gran problema debo atrasar su publicación. La fecha prevista por el momento será para noviembre o diciembre de este año, 2012. Agradezco mucho a los que leyeron uno de mis pobres fanfics y pronto devolveré todos los reviews.

**Atentamente**

NekoNaruUchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

- - Les he dicho que caerían en la tentación como cualquier ser humano para crear su vida llena de _ensueños_ y _fantasías _¿Acaso no es así? ¿Qué tan equivocado estoy?– dijo otra vez ese moreno cuya expresión ahora implantada en su esculpida cara pálida era siniestra y paranoica. Todavía me volvía vulnerable ante su presencia.

- - Sangre sucia … Eres tan loco como todos los de tu origen-

- -¡No! Él… No puede ser así - decía mi voz poco audible para el oído de cualquier ser humano, aunque para ellos _sí lo era._

En ese momento, el silencio se prolongó durante un largo instante mientras que la atmósfera se volvía cada vez más intensa e incómoda entre nosotros. Aquél lujoso departamento en Tokio todavía sigue intacto desde estos horribles recuerdos.

-No me has respondido aún – de nuevo, la voz de _él_ se escuchó por todos los rincones de la habitación. Pero, al notar que no obtenía respuesta alguna, clavó su mirada en mí y se dirigió irónicamente mientras disfrutaba mi euforia.- Bueno, entonces, dime… ¿Es verdad o sigo equivocado?

- -… - aquello me había dado mala espina. Aquel gesto y las palabras lo demostraron todo. Ahora, las sospechas de Naruto y mías no fueron para nada erróneas. Fruncí el ceño y con las pocas fuerzas que todavía me quedaban, me paré a medio tambalear y me coloque difícilmente sobre la pared. Observé detenidamente a mi rubio amigo por el rabillo del ojo y pude notar que su iris irradiaban odio, dolor, enojo y un amor incondicional que siempre ocultó, pero que ahora era más que evidente. Jamás había visto a alguien que expresara tantas emociones juntas en un pasar.

- -N…-

- -Vaya, vaya, muchachos- interrumpió_ nuestro_ _enemigo _– No han cambiado en nada. Me da pena la idiotez que devoró sus débiles cabezas en todo este tiempo…- en mi cabeza retumbaba cada oración emitida por Sasuke. Si tan sólo no fuese él, de seguro estaría más que degollado por Naruto, pero aún le era imposible torturarlo como él lo hacía. Éramos simples _vampiros _masoquistas. Volvió a posar su vista en mí. Yo miraba atónita toda esta absurda situación- Sakura, querida Sakura… –otra vez el énfasis tan utilizado cada vez que se enojaba. Sasuke era de esos _hombres_ que se enfurecían fácilmente sin ninguna explicación. - Sigues siendo cada vez más débil en tanto que tú, Naruto…- movió su vista hacia él. Esa paralizante mirada era simplemente inevitable - tú, mal nacido, te empeñas en vano en tratar de defender a tu _ preciosa amante, _b-a-s-u-r-a – remarcó con énfasis cada sílaba. En aquel instante, sólo me dedique a agachar mi vista. El amor que antes profesaba había quedado en su oscuro pasado, es decir, aparentemente había muerto en algún lugar de su poco y miserable corazón. De repente, volví a oír su dulce y seductora voz, pero esta vez, estaba detrás de mí. - Tú eres la causa de su dolor, _muñeca_- me susurró muy descaradamente para rodearme, luego, con sus frías y finas manos.

- -¡Estúpido! ¡Cierra tu sucia boca y sácale tus manos de encima! – gritó enojado mi querido rubio – Sasuke, es mejor que la dejes. Te he dicho ya que _Sakura jamás fue mi amante._

- ...

- -¿Y un bastardo como tú me jura eso? Vaya, pensé que eras un hipócrita sólamente. Pero como he dicho antes: la idiotez te ha consumido.- insolente, repugnante y orgulloso. ¿Qué más podría tener? Millones de cosas más. Y esto sólo era una parte, porque si debía seguir, creo que ni mi ya no eterna vida me alcanzaría para terminar de definir cómo era él adjetivalmente.

- -No si-sigas…- ambos habían volteado al escuchar mi voz tan agotada. Mas la visión que ofrecía los impactó de sobremanera: mi cuerpo, ahora frágil y pequeño, se resbalaba centímetro a centímetro hasta tocar el piso frío y empolvado. – Yo…- quise continuar, pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió. Así como mis palabras habían quedado interrumpidas, mis lágrimas brotaban de mis orbes como lluvia. O incluso más que lluvia.

- …

- -Sasuke… ¡Termina ya de estupideces!- gritó Naruto- _¿Es que acaso ya no te importan los sentimientos de los de tu raza_? – cuestionó dolido y melancólico. Y lo que vino a continuación fue lo que realmente me sorprendió de sobremanera. Ya ni esperanzas existían para borrar esa cruda realidad.

- No, es por eso que he venido hasta acá y acabar con esto, Naruto.

- -¡¿Pero qué te…?!

- -¡Paren!- grité y traté de remediar la situación, pero ya me había percatado de que todo era para el desperdicio.- No sigan con esto… No…- mi frase se vio cortada por lo último que deseaba escuchar en toda mi existencia.

- - Ahora es cuando esto comienza, Sakura… Por más que tus intenciones sean ahora volver el tiempo atrás, las decisiones y los hechos no pueden ser borrados.

- Y fue en ese instante en donde comprendí que esto no era el final, sino el principio. Busqué desesperadamente con la vista a Naruto pero el yacía en el suelo. _**E**__n ese momento no supe qué hacer. Por mi cabeza, además de asimilar una por una aquellas imágenes que aún seguían presentes, rondaban dos sencillas y crueles palabras: era tarde. _No sabía qué hacer para salir de allí… Sin que Sasuke obtenga su _Macabra Satisfacción_, y terminara sediento de mi linaje. Naruto yacía tendido en el suelo. Levanté mi rostro y noté que los ojos de Sasuke eran de un rojo tan intenso que mis instintos me animaron a correr con mis pocas energías y salir _con vida. _

- .

- .

- .

- .

- .

- _ ._

_._

- _**The end? **_


End file.
